Uninvited Guests
by Meister Falcon
Summary: Kasumi is hiding from Hayate's assassins again. But a mystertious woman helps Hayate find her. And once Hayate found out where Kasumi was, he gives her an unexpected surprise. This is not KasumiHayabusa. Please R&R!
1. Uninvited Guests

A young lady with white hair and ocean blue eyes sat in her car. She had a pair of binoculars in her left hand and phone in her right. Through the binoculars, she saw her targets. It was her job to it and was going to do it right.

"Are you sure it's Kasumi?" the voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes, and she's with another man. Looks like a giant to me," the lady replied. She could see a man about six feet tall with green eyes. He looked handsome and gentle. He was every woman's dream. The green eyes and tall figure attracted many ladies.

"I'll send some people over there. We might need you later one. Thanks, Christie," the voice answered.

"You're welcome, Hayate," she said, and hung up. Then, she started the car engine and drove away.

* * *

There was a flash of light and then darkness took over. The light appeared again and a man stood there in sight. "Master Ryu?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, Master Ryu," Kasumi replied weakly. She looked around the room and discovered that she was in Ryu's shop.

Ryu smiled and handed her a cup filled with hot tea. Kasumi could feel the warm steam rising from it, carrying a wonderful fragrance of natural leaves. The smell of the hot tea in the room cleared the disgusting odor of dead fish.

"What happened to me?" Kasumi asked, trying to sit up on the bed. She could feel a stab of pain behind her left shoulder.

"Your wound will heal in a few days," Ryu said, not wanting to answer the question. He had seen what had happened to Kasumi and telling her would cause her to cry. Ryu knew how sensitive Kasumi was and how caring she would be. She respected Ayane and would love to go further than respect. Love.

Kasumi looked at Ryu, but then laid her eyes on the steaming tea. Her left shoulder throbbed beats like her heart. She closed her eyes and sipped her fragrant tea. She knew that Ryu was avoiding the question, but she respected Ryu for that. Kasumi could feel that her respect for Ryu was more. Probably love, but Kasumi would rather share it with Ayane.

"You have to watch out these days, Kasumi," Ryu warned, pouring a cup of tea for himself. "Assassins can pounce on you any day, anywhere. So be careful."

Kasumi took another sip out of her tea and it soothed her throat. It became wet and moist and had the flavor of the leaves Ryu had put in.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Kasumi asked. "I know I have to be careful."

Ryu didn't look at Kasumi. He didn't want to. He wasn't afraid, but he knew that he just couldn't. Ryu would get drawn away from Kasumi's lovely brown eyes that always scintillated like stars. He shouldn't be attracted to her, but Ryu couldn't always stop his feelings from being told. Finally, he took a look at Kasumi and laid his eyes on hers. Then, quickly, Ryu drew back his head and gulped down his hot tea. He shouldn't have done that. The tea seared his throat and almost caused him to choke.

"Are you all right?" Kasumi asked.

Ryu nodded and cleared his throat. "We'll practice after you finish your tea," Ryu told her. He quickly grabbed his sparring gears and headed outside. He felt like throwing up, and he could feel it coming up. He went behind his shop and did it as quietly as he could. He gasped for air and called himself stupid, and he meant it. Suddenly, an arrow flew past him and missed inches away from him. Ryu looked around and his green eyes became a hawk's eye, seeing far, far away and clear. There were assassins coming towards them. But how did they find him and Kasumi?

Ryu stormed back in the shop and ordered Kasumi to quickly prepare her stuff and that they had to go right away.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"There's no time to explain," Ryu remarked. "Just get your katana and go out the backdoor."

Kasumi didn't say anything else. She tied her katana to her belt and walked to the backdoor. As soon as she opened it, a swarm of arrows began flying towards her like bees. Before letting them pierce her, Kasumi closed the wooden door and got down on the ground. Most of the arrows had pierced through the door and were inches away from wounding Kasumi again.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked. He noticed Kasumi was on the ground with arrows all around her. He didn't have to ask again. "Come on, let's get to the creek. I'm sure they won't find us there. Follow me."

Kasumi did what she was told. They walked to the front door and Ryu signaled Kasumi to stand behind him. Then, Ryu opened the front door and arrows flew in the shop again. One, two, three…Ryu caught them one by one like snatching flies in the air. He tossed half of them Kasumi and told her to throw any of them as long as it would help keep her alive. They were going to run out now. It would be a difficult challenge, but Ryu had seen Kasumi run. She was fast and smart.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked, taking in deep breaths.

Kasumi nodded and inhaled her last breath. She took a giant step out of the front door and heard Ryu following behind her. Arrows zoomed past her and missed. Ryu pushed her ahead and threw an arrow behind him that was in his hand. The assassins weren't chasing after them. Their arrows could travel far distances and their eyes were like radars, able to take good shots with the arrows and good looks at their victims.

"Hurry!" Ryu exclaimed.

Kasumi could feel the pain behind her left shoulder, increasing. Every time she moved her left arm, a struck of pain was caused.

Arrows continued flying towards Kasumi and Ryu. Ryu pulled Kasumi behind a tree and told her quietly to stand still. "They weren't following us, so they don't know that we're here," Ryu told Kasumi.

"Why don't we continue running? We were almost there to the creek." Said Kasumi.

Ryu shook his head. "Even if we do make it to the creek, they'll still know where we're staying."

"I don't think it was Hayate that found out where we were. I think that someone else told him. A person more skillful and advanced."

"Another ninja?" Ryu suggested.

"Could be."

Ryu looked out behind him and couldn't sense any more assassins. They were gone, or off looking for them. Nevertheless, Ryu didn't hear any footsteps or any loud _whoosh_ soundsof assassins running by. "I think the coast is clear," Ryu told Kasumi.

Kasumi walked into the open area and no arrows flung at her. The assassins were really gone. Suddenly, Kasumi realized that Ryu was having second thoughts. His eyes were wide opened as if he were surprised.

"Good afternoon," a male voice greeted.

Kasumi looked at where the voice came from. It was her older brother, Hayate, who had been trying to kill her for breaking the code.

"Hayate," Ryu began, "that's quite a surprise. You're the only one here."

Hayate nodded and looked at his sister. He could see tense and stress in her eyes, but no fear. He was glad to see her face, but he knew what must be done. Hayate motioned his hands as a signal to the other assassins. The assassins, jumping out of the trees all at once, made loud _whooshes_ like strong winds.

"Draw out your katana," Ryu told Kasumi.

Kasumi did what she was told. She didn't need Ryu to tell her what to do She didn't even want to fight her own brother. She was tired of all of this. It was a complete tragedy for her to deal with such things.

The assassins made their way to Ryu and Kasumi, already having their swords ready. Ryu knew that the assassins had improved since their last uninvited visit. He could see Kasumi, fighting them like a cat. She was swift and beautiful all at the same time. But this was not the time to be admiring someone. Ryu quickly stabbed the assassins in front of him and made his way to Kasumi.

"Quick. Go!" Ryu remarked. "I'll take it from here. I'll see you at the creek."

Kasumi didn't want to leave Ryu all behind. She cared for him, or loved him. She didn't dare leave him alone.

"Go!" Ryu ordered

Kasumi ran and looked behind her. She could see Hayate chasing after her and Ryu, pulling Hayate back. Then, with a hard punch and stab in the arm, Ryu fell to the ground. Hayate pulled his sword out Ryu's bloody arm and looked at Kasumi. She stopped running and was now looking at Ryu. He was helpless and wounded.

"I'll come back," Kasumi muttered. "I'll come back." Then, only pink blossoms fell where her presence used to be.


	2. The Rivalry

A young lady with white hair and ocean blue eyes sat in her car. She had a pair of binoculars in her left hand and phone in her right. Through the binoculars, she saw her targets. It was her job to it and was going to do it right.

"Are you sure it's Kasumi?" the voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes, and she's with another man. Looks like a giant to me," the lady replied. She could see a man about six feet tall with green eyes. He looked handsome and gentle. He was every woman's dream. The green eyes and tall figure attracted many ladies.

"I'll send some people over there. We might need you later one. Thanks, Christie," the voice answered.

"You're welcome, Hayate," she said, and hung up. Then, she started the car engine and drove away.

* * *

There was a flash of light and then darkness took over. The light appeared again and a man stood there in sight. "Master Ryu?" 

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, Master Ryu," Kasumi replied weakly. She looked around the room and discovered that she was in Ryu's shop.

Ryu smiled and handed her a cup filled with hot tea. Kasumi could feel the warm steam rising from it, carrying a wonderful fragrance of natural leaves. The smell of the hot tea in the room cleared the disgusting odor of dead fish.

"What happened to me?" Kasumi asked, trying to sit up on the bed. She could feel a stab of pain behind her left shoulder.

"Your wound will heal in a few days," Ryu said, not wanting to answer the question. He had seen what had happened to Kasumi and telling her would cause her to cry. Ryu knew how sensitive Kasumi was and how caring she would be. She respected Ayane and would love to go further than respect. Love.

Kasumi looked at Ryu, but then laid her eyes on the steaming tea. Her left shoulder throbbed beats like her heart. She closed her eyes and sipped her fragrant tea. She knew that Ryu was avoiding the question, but she respected Ryu for that. Kasumi could feel that her respect for Ryu was more. Probably love, but Kasumi would rather share it with Ayane.

"You have to watch out these days, Kasumi," Ryu warned, pouring a cup of tea for himself. "Assassins can pounce on you any day, anywhere. So be careful."

Kasumi took another sip out of her tea and it soothed her throat. It became wet and moist and had the flavor of the leaves Ryu had put in.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Kasumi asked. "I know I have to be careful."

Ryu didn't look at Kasumi. He didn't want to. He wasn't afraid, but he knew that he just couldn't. Ryu would get drawn away from Kasumi's lovely brown eyes that always scintillated like stars. He shouldn't be attracted to her, but Ryu couldn't always stop his feelings from being told. Finally, he took a look at Kasumi and laid his eyes on hers. Then, quickly, Ryu drew back his head and gulped down his hot tea. He shouldn't have done that. The tea seared his throat and almost caused him to choke.

"Are you all right?" Kasumi asked.

Ryu nodded and cleared his throat. "We'll practice after you finish your tea," Ryu told her. He quickly grabbed his sparring gears and headed outside. He felt like throwing up, and he could feel it coming up. He went behind his shop and did it as quietly as he could. He gasped for air and called himself stupid, and he meant it. Suddenly, an arrow flew past him and missed inches away from him. Ryu looked around and his green eyes became a hawk's eye, seeing far, far away and clear. There were assassins coming towards them. But how did they find him and Kasumi?

Ryu stormed back in the shop and ordered Kasumi to quickly prepare her stuff and that they had to go right away.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"There's no time to explain," Ryu remarked. "Just get your katana and go out the backdoor."

Kasumi didn't say anything else. She tied her katana to her belt and walked to the backdoor. As soon as she opened it, a swarm of arrows began flying towards her like bees. Before letting them pierce her, Kasumi closed the wooden door and got down on the ground. Most of the arrows had pierced through the door and were inches away from wounding Kasumi again.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked. He noticed Kasumi was on the ground with arrows all around her. He didn't have to ask again. "Come on, let's get to the creek. I'm sure they won't find us there. Follow me."

Kasumi did what she was told. They walked to the front door and Ryu signaled Kasumi to stand behind him. Then, Ryu opened the front door and arrows flew in the shop again. One, two, three…Ryu caught them one by one like snatching flies in the air. He tossed half of them Kasumi and told her to throw any of them as long as it would help keep her alive. They were going to run out now. It would be a difficult challenge, but Ryu had seen Kasumi run. She was fast and smart.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked, taking in deep breaths.

Kasumi nodded and inhaled her last breath. She took a giant step out of the front door and heard Ryu following behind her. Arrows zoomed past her and missed. Ryu pushed her ahead and threw an arrow behind him that was in his hand. The assassins weren't chasing after them. Their arrows could travel far distances and their eyes were like radars, able to take good shots with the arrows and good looks at their victims.

"Hurry!" Ryu exclaimed.

Kasumi could feel the pain behind her left shoulder, increasing. Every time she moved her left arm, a struck of pain was caused.

Arrows continued flying towards Kasumi and Ryu. Ryu pulled Kasumi behind a tree and told her quietly to stand still. "They weren't following us, so they don't know that we're here," Ryu told Kasumi.

"Why don't we continue running? We were almost there to the creek." Said Kasumi.

Ryu shook his head. "Even if we do make it to the creek, they'll still know where we're staying."

"I don't think it was Hayate that found out where we were. I think that someone else told him. A person more skillful and advanced."

"Another ninja?" Ryu suggested.

"Could be."

Ryu looked out behind him and couldn't sense any more assassins. They were gone, or off looking for them. Nevertheless, Ryu didn't hear any footsteps or any loud _whoosh_ soundsof assassins running by. "I think the coast is clear," Ryu told Kasumi.

Kasumi walked into the open area and no arrows flung at her. The assassins were really gone. Suddenly, Kasumi realized that Ryu was having second thoughts. His eyes were wide opened as if he were surprised.

"Good afternoon," a male voice greeted.

Kasumi looked at where the voice came from. It was her older brother, Hayate, who had been trying to kill her for breaking the Code.

"Hayate," Ryu began, "that's quite a surprise. You're the only one here."

Hayate nodded and looked at his sister. He could see tense and stress in her eyes, but no fear. He was glad to see her face, but he knew what must be done. Hayate motioned his hands as a signal to the other assassins. The assassins, jumping out of the trees all at once, made loud _whooshes_ like strong winds.

"Draw out your katana," Ryu told Kasumi.

Kasumi did what she was told. She didn't need Ryu to tell her what to do She didn't even want to fight her own brother. She was tired of all of this. It was a complete tragedy for her to deal with such things.

The assassins made their way to Ryu and Kasumi, already having their swords ready. Ryu knew that the assassins had improved since their last uninvited visit. He could see Kasumi, fighting them like a cat. She was swift and beautiful all at the same time. But this was not the time to be admiring someone. Ryu quickly stabbed the assassins in front of him and made his way to Kasumi.

"Quick. Go!" Ryu remarked. "I'll take it from here. I'll see you at the creek."

Kasumi didn't want to leave Ryu all behind. She cared for him, or loved him. She didn't dare leave him alone.

"Go!" Ryu ordered

Kasumi ran and looked behind her. She could see Hayate chasing after her and Ryu, pulling Hayate back. Then, with a hard punch and stab in the arm, Ryu fell to the ground. Hayate pulled his sword out Ryu's bloody arm and looked at Kasumi. She stopped running and was now looking at Ryu. He was helpless and wounded.

"I'll come back," Kasumi muttered. "I'll come back." Then, only pink blossoms fell where her presence used to be.


	3. The Job Is Done

A young lady with white hair and ocean blue eyes sat in her car. She had a pair of binoculars in her left hand and phone in her right. Through the binoculars, she saw her targets. It was her job to it and was going to do it right.

"Are you sure it's Kasumi?" the voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes, and she's with another man. Looks like a giant to me," the lady replied. She could see a man about six feet tall with green eyes. He looked handsome and gentle. He was every woman's dream. The green eyes and tall figure attracted many ladies.

"I'll send some people over there. We might need you later one. Thanks, Christie," the voice answered.

"You're welcome, Hayate," she said, and hung up. Then, she started the car engine and drove away.

* * *

There was a flash of light and then darkness took over. The light appeared again and a man stood there in sight. "Master Ryu?" 

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, Master Ryu," Kasumi replied weakly. She looked around the room and discovered that she was in Ryu's shop.

Ryu smiled and handed her a cup filled with hot tea. Kasumi could feel the warm steam rising from it, carrying a wonderful fragrance of natural leaves. The smell of the hot tea in the room cleared the disgusting odor of dead fish.

"What happened to me?" Kasumi asked, trying to sit up on the bed. She could feel a stab of pain behind her left shoulder.

"Your wound will heal in a few days," Ryu said, not wanting to answer the question. He had seen what had happened to Kasumi and telling her would cause her to cry. Ryu knew how sensitive Kasumi was and how caring she would be. She respected Ayane and would love to go further than respect. Love.

Kasumi looked at Ryu, but then laid her eyes on the steaming tea. Her left shoulder throbbed beats like her heart. She closed her eyes and sipped her fragrant tea. She knew that Ryu was avoiding the question, but she respected Ryu for that. Kasumi could feel that her respect for Ryu was more. Probably love, but Kasumi would rather share it with Ayane.

"You have to watch out these days, Kasumi," Ryu warned, pouring a cup of tea for himself. "Assassins can pounce on you any day, anywhere. So be careful."

Kasumi took another sip out of her tea and it soothed her throat. It became wet and moist and had the flavor of the leaves Ryu had put in.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Kasumi asked. "I know I have to be careful."

Ryu didn't look at Kasumi. He didn't want to. He wasn't afraid, but he knew that he just couldn't. Ryu would get drawn away from Kasumi's lovely brown eyes that always scintillated like stars. He shouldn't be attracted to her, but Ryu couldn't always stop his feelings from being told. Finally, he took a look at Kasumi and laid his eyes on hers. Then, quickly, Ryu drew back his head and gulped down his hot tea. He shouldn't have done that. The tea seared his throat and almost caused him to choke.

"Are you all right?" Kasumi asked.

Ryu nodded and cleared his throat. "We'll practice after you finish your tea," Ryu told her. He quickly grabbed his sparring gears and headed outside. He felt like throwing up, and he could feel it coming up. He went behind his shop and did it as quietly as he could. He gasped for air and called himself stupid, and he meant it. Suddenly, an arrow flew past him and missed inches away from him. Ryu looked around and his green eyes became a hawk's eye, seeing far, far away and clear. There were assassins coming towards them. But how did they find him and Kasumi?

Ryu stormed back in the shop and ordered Kasumi to quickly prepare her stuff and that they had to go right away.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"There's no time to explain," Ryu remarked. "Just get your katana and go out the backdoor."

Kasumi didn't say anything else. She tied her katana to her belt and walked to the backdoor. As soon as she opened it, a swarm of arrows began flying towards her like bees. Before letting them pierce her, Kasumi closed the wooden door and got down on the ground. Most of the arrows had pierced through the door and were inches away from wounding Kasumi again.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked. He noticed Kasumi was on the ground with arrows all around her. He didn't have to ask again. "Come on, let's get to the creek. I'm sure they won't find us there. Follow me."

Kasumi did what she was told. They walked to the front door and Ryu signaled Kasumi to stand behind him. Then, Ryu opened the front door and arrows flew in the shop again. One, two, three…Ryu caught them one by one like snatching flies in the air. He tossed half of them Kasumi and told her to throw any of them as long as it would help keep her alive. They were going to run out now. It would be a difficult challenge, but Ryu had seen Kasumi run. She was fast and smart.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked, taking in deep breaths.

Kasumi nodded and inhaled her last breath. She took a giant step out of the front door and heard Ryu following behind her. Arrows zoomed past her and missed. Ryu pushed her ahead and threw an arrow behind him that was in his hand. The assassins weren't chasing after them. Their arrows could travel far distances and their eyes were like radars, able to take good shots with the arrows and good looks at their victims.

"Hurry!" Ryu exclaimed.

Kasumi could feel the pain behind her left shoulder, increasing. Every time she moved her left arm, a struck of pain was caused.

Arrows continued flying towards Kasumi and Ryu. Ryu pulled Kasumi behind a tree and told her quietly to stand still. "They weren't following us, so they don't know that we're here," Ryu told Kasumi.

"Why don't we continue running? We were almost there to the creek." Said Kasumi.

Ryu shook his head. "Even if we do make it to the creek, they'll still know where we're staying."

"I don't think it was Hayate that found out where we were. I think that someone else told him. A person more skillful and advanced."

"Another ninja?" Ryu suggested.

"Could be."

Ryu looked out behind him and couldn't sense any more assassins. They were gone, or off looking for them. Nevertheless, Ryu didn't hear any footsteps or any loud _whoosh_ soundsof assassins running by. "I think the coast is clear," Ryu told Kasumi.

Kasumi walked into the open area and no arrows flung at her. The assassins were really gone. Suddenly, Kasumi realized that Ryu was having second thoughts. His eyes were wide opened as if he were surprised.

"Good afternoon," a male voice greeted.

Kasumi looked at where the voice came from. It was her older brother, Hayate, who had been trying to kill her for breaking the Code.

"Hayate," Ryu began, "that's quite a surprise. You're the only one here."

Hayate nodded and looked at his sister. He could see tense and stress in her eyes, but no fear. He was glad to see her face, but he knew what must be done. Hayate motioned his hands as a signal to the other assassins. The assassins, jumping out of the trees all at once, made loud _whooshes_ like strong winds.

"Draw out your katana," Ryu told Kasumi.

Kasumi did what she was told. She didn't need Ryu to tell her what to do She didn't even want to fight her own brother. She was tired of all of this. It was a complete tragedy for her to deal with such things.

The assassins made their way to Ryu and Kasumi, already having their swords ready. Ryu knew that the assassins had improved since their last uninvited visit. He could see Kasumi, fighting them like a cat. She was swift and beautiful all at the same time. But this was not the time to be admiring someone. Ryu quickly stabbed the assassins in front of him and made his way to Kasumi.

"Quick. Go!" Ryu remarked. "I'll take it from here. I'll see you at the creek."

Kasumi didn't want to leave Ryu all behind. She cared for him, or loved him. She didn't dare leave him alone.

"Go!" Ryu ordered

Kasumi ran and looked behind her. She could see Hayate chasing after her and Ryu, pulling Hayate back. Then, with a hard punch and stab in the arm, Ryu fell to the ground. Hayate pulled his sword out Ryu's bloody arm and looked at Kasumi. She stopped running and was now looking at Ryu. He was helpless and wounded.

"I'll come back," Kasumi muttered. "I'll come back." Then, only pink blossoms fell where her presence used to be.


End file.
